The present invention relates to shaped skis having non-rectangular cross sections.
Shaped skis, i.e., skis having a non-rectangular cross section including a shell forming the upper surface and lateral surfaces of the ski, with the side surfaces possibly being inclined over at least a portion of their height, are being manufactured increasingly frequently. In such skis, the slope at which the side surfaces are inclined can be constant or variable over the length of the ski and can be produced by plane or curved surfaces.
It is also known to make skis which have a foam-filled core composed of synthetic material, polyurethane for example, which possesses outstanding properties of stability over time, and is light in weight. It is possible to injection-mold the entire structure of the ski, or simply to make two side parts or side rails located on either side of a core, which are then located between the core and the shell.
In particular, it is known from FR 2 611 519 that a ski with a shell can be made having lateral surfaces formed by the shell which are sloped. Reinforcing elements composed of sheets of fabric impregnated with resin are provided in contact with the sloping walls of the shell.
However, the presence of these reinforcing elements is not sufficient to provide the ski with outstanding qualities. A ski of this type is especially lacking in rigidity with respect to twisting and lateral flexibility.